


Sunset

by haveyouseenmymind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: Just Jim watching the sunset and dwelling on some thoughts.





	Sunset

Jim was leaning on the balcony rail, as his gaze wandered aimlessly all over the city. Everything looked so peaceful from up there, as if life was going on its normal way while he was an outsider allowed to catch a glimpse into a different reality. 

The warm evening breeze was playing lazily with his hair, a reminder of the heat of the day that slowly made way for the night to come.

He closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the feeling of tranquility coming over him in gentle waves. It had been quite a while since he last felt this relaxed, had the time to be able to just be Jim - nothing more and nothing less.

When he opened his eyes again, he forgot the city for a moment to concentrate fully on the still ongoing sunset. He was mesmerized, even though he had seen so many different sunsets on who knew how many planets. But there was something special about a fading day on Earth, probably because everything somehow feels different when you're back home. 

The sheer beauty of the bright golden ring around the sun, slowly flowing over into the play of colors of orange mixing itself up with a soft violett that's touched by a hint of grey. Jim tried to make out the line between the colors, where one flows over into the other, but he couldn't see it. Every time he thought his eyes caught what he was looking for, it slowly slipped away and he had to search anew. 

In the end he gave up, but he didn’t mind at all, since that didn't take any of the beauty in front of him, and so he just kept watching as the sun was slowly going down. 

After a while he heard the door to the balcony open, and with a gentle smile on his lips he turned around to greet his husband, but the words got stuck in his throat, as soon as he saw Bones step out.

Jim couldn’t find any words, that would have been fitting to describe how georgeous his husband was. His dark brown hair tousled, probably from his afternoon nap, and in the soft light of the setting sun, he looked like the god of a long lost time. 

He smiled softly at Jim, who was still dumbstruck by the sight. 

This was his forever. Bones was his forever, his home and such a big part of his heart and life. 

And Jim had to agree with himself that he wouldn't change this for the world.


End file.
